I am NOT a vampire!
by Michelle Black a.k.a Elle
Summary: Sevenne Lovegood and Michelle Black.... And what's that? -confused look- Draco Malfoy is a Vampire? Set in their seventh year, AU. Draco might be OOC


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Books. -sigh-**_

**I Am _Not_ A Vampire!**

It was dinner, the Great Hall buzzed with talk and laughter – students complaining about Potions homework, studying Quidditch tactics, or gossiping about who had broken up, who had gotten together. . . . In all this hustle and bustle, it was barely possible to distinguish one voice from another and certainly no one noticed the presence – or lack of two seventh-year witches.

These two seventh-year witches – Gryffindors, to be precise – were hidden in an alcove but a few feet from the Great Hall, about to execute a very important mission.

". . .in fact, the entire fate of the wizarding world hangs in the balance," the blond-haired witch explained excitedly to her friend.

"Sevenne. . . ." The darker-haired of the two sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes at her friend. _I really do need better friends. . . ._

"That means yes, doesn't it?" Sevenne asked, grinning broadly. "Are you ready, then?"

"No! No . . . just, tell me again . . . _why _are we hiding here when everyone else is at dinner?" The witch's stomach growled in protest to her friend's plan.

"_Because_, Michelle. . . . It makes what we're doing more – shall we say – _dramatic_." Sevenne struck a pose as she arched an eyebrow at her friend.

Michelle sighed. "Fine, fine, but you _totally _owe me."

Sevenne grinned. She knew a victory when she saw one. "Ready?" she repeated.

"Ready." As one, both girls stepped out of their hiding spot – after making sure the coast was clear, of course – and strolled into the Hall. Nodding to each other – almost like secret agents, Michelle thought gleefully – they headed toward the Slytherin table.

Whispers broke out as students looked from the two Gryfffindors to the Slytherin table and back again.

"Where are they going?"

"Are they mad?"

"Bloody _hell_."

Neither of the girls appeared perturbed by the whisperers however, they merely continued toward their target – one Draco Malfoy – who was currently engrossed in conversation with Blaise Zabini. The blond Slytherin boy barely spared them a glance, giving both time to stifle their last few giggles, to settle on the task at hand.

"Malfoy!" Sevenne exclaimed excitedly, affixing a smile on her heart-shaped face. Her expression was kind, cheerful . . . even understanding?

"Yes?" Draco drawled, arching his eyebrows first at Sevenne, then to Michelle.

"Malfoy," Sevenne repeated. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Michelle told me what was going on. If you need anything, remember you can always come to me." Although her tone was much gentler, the blond witch's voice carried across the entire room. Curious groups of students turned to see the proceedings unfold.

"Oh . . . and what exactly did she tell you?" Draco looked almost amused – if unsure of what was truly going on – as his eyes flickered between the two witches.

"About what you are. . . ." Sevenne trailed off, but not before casting Draco a conspiratorial look.

"About what I am," Draco repeated. He glanced toward a flush-faced Michelle who picked nervously at a spot on her robes. She really _did _need to get them cleaned – why, was that armadillo bile from yesterday's Potions class. . . ?

And . . . what about homework? Binns had assigned them a four-foot essay on giant wars for heaven's sake. When you thought about it, there were really much better things to do than torment a fellow student. . . .

"Yes!" Michelle was jolted out of her reverie by Sevenne's fervent exclamation. "Draco, you don't have to pretend anymore. We know."

"Know _what _exactly?"

In response, Sevenne sighed dramatically. "That you're a _vampire_, of course." The whisperers that, up till now, had been containable, increased tenfold.

"A _vampire_?"

"No way!"

"I thought it was Snape. . . ."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Lovegood?" he demanded. "I'm not a vampire!" Draco was looking at them as if they had gone completely bonkers.

"Draco!" Sevenne cried suddenly, leaning forward to grab the blond boy by the shoulders. "Draco, don't you understand? You don't have to hide anymore. Everyone already knows. I mean, look at them." Wildly, Sevenne gestured to the room at large where thousands of pairs of eyes were now staring directly at the trio.

"Is that why you're so freakishly pale?"

"No wonder sweet Buckbeak attacked you. . . . Animals can sense danger."

"Oh, wait . . . that's why you lock yourself in the bathroom, isn't it? So no one can see that you don't have a reflection. . . ." Blaise's eyes sparked with mischief as he taunted his friend.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bl-" Draco retorted. He was interrupted by the worst query yet.

"Hey, since you don't burst into flames . . . does that mean that you sparkle in the sunlight?"

Eyes wide, Draco opened his mouth angrily, when Michelle stepped in front of him and the curious Hufflepuff. There was a determined look in her hazel eyes.

"Draco," she began, wringing her hands nervously.

"_What_, Michelle?" he snapped.

"Erm . . . it's just, er . . . I thought about what you told me and . . . and I. . . ."

"Go on," Sevenne encouraged, "you can do it." With a deep breath – would it be her last true one? - Michelle knelt in front of the wide-eyed boy.

"I decided . . . to take you up on the request." Brushing long black hair off of her neck, Michelle tilted her head toward Malfoy. Gasps rang throughout the room; even some of the professors were looking their way now.

"What is she _doing_?"

"Is she mad?"

"A _vampire_?"

Sevenne turned to her schoolmates, arms stretched wide as if to embrace the whole school. "Don't worry, she knows exactly what she's doing. You see, the only way Draco remains how he is now is because of a blood donor. Michelle has offered herself . . . Merlin, she is so selfless." Sniffling, the girl pretended to wipe away tears, covering her face with her hands.

"But I'm not a vampire!" Draco cried, clearly frustrated. Sevenne chuckled and patted his head indulgently, as a mother would a child.

"There, there, Draco," she soothed. "There's no need for anymore excuses. The cat's already out of the bag." She attempted to smile through her – albeit fake – tears. Draco sighed, exasperated, and looked down into Michelle's eyes – her deeply amused ones – although the rest of her face was held in check.

"Draco, when was the last time you were fed?" Sevenne scolded. "Go ahead and start snacking, mister, we don't want a bloodthirsty vampire on our hands, do we Professor Dumbledore?" She turned inquiringly toward the Head table where the Headmaster sat, eying the proceedings.

"Indeed we don't, Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling madly. McGonagall, at his side, could only stare, her left eye twitching madly – whether in amusement or rage, it was impossible to tell.

Taking a deep breath, Draco finally noticed the mischievous twinkle in Michelle's eyes. Winking, she sent him a sexy smile and Draco melodramatically licked his lips.

"Hmm . . . maybe I _should _start feeding," he mused aloud. Michelle smirked; she was definitely looking forward to this.

"Great idea!" Sevenne exclaimed. Grabbing Draco by the back of his robes, she pushed the couple toward the doors. "I'm so glad everything worked out for the best, really, guys, I am. Just be careful, Draco! I don't want you to suck her dry!"

Grinning widely at the entire Hall's gaping faces, Sevenne marched back to her seat, all the while congratulating herself on her awesome performance. Sliding in between Fred and George and across from the Dream Team – otherwise known as the Golden Trio – she helped herself to a bagel.

"That was brilliant!" Fred breathed.

"You have _got _to teach us how you did that." George gazed at her, a worshipful look on his usually mischievous face.

"Teach you to do what?" Sevenne asked, mock-innocently, now slathering her bagel with cream cheese.

"That!" Fred exclaimed. "You just convinced the entire school that Malfoy was a vampire . . . in under five minutes!"

"Wait, that wasn't real?" Ron asked.

Shaking her head, Sevenne turned to gaze at Fred.

"Well, Miss Lovegood?" he asked, arching a thin red eyebrow.

"That," she retorted, smiling prettily at her boyfriend, "is a secret I will never tell, Mr. Weasley."

"Whatever." Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm glad that he's a vampire, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, and why is that, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Michelle kept turning up in the common room with bite marks on her neck. I'm just glad that we figured out why." Satisfied with this explanation, Ron helped himself to another generous helping of steak-and-kidney pie.

Harry's eyes sparkled with amusement at his best mate's ignorance while Hermione shot him an exasperated look before turning to the twins.

"Is he always this dense?" she asked, glancing toward the younger redhead.

George merely laughed. "Yes, Hermione. Yes, he is."

**Thanks to my Beta **Lizzy Lovegood.** And everyone else, hope you enjoyed it. Review PLEASE!!**


End file.
